In recent years, major advances in patient care in gastroenterology and hepatology have largely been driven by the application of translationally-oriented research employing animal models and human subjects. Increasingly, cross-pollination of basic and clinical research approaches is producing novel insights into gastrointestinal (GI) and liver biology as well as disease pathogenesis. This is due in part to the application of Big Data including the use of next generation sequencing, proteomics, metabolomics, and systems biology. However major gaps and challenges exist. In order to build on these successes in areas such as inflammatory bowel disease (IBD), nonalcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH), cholestasis and neurogastroenterology, the next generation of researchers must be properly prepared to take advantage of these technologies and translational opportunities. The over-arching goal of this Training Grant (TG) is to prepare outstanding post-doctoral MD, MD/PhD and PhD researchers for successful and impactful careers in translational gastroenterology and hepatology. The Training Program (TP) will emphasize working at the interface between basic biology and translational medicine to fill important gaps in knowledge and therapeutics. The TP is built upon the strengths of a highly-vetted core of 13 experienced NIH-supported mentors (6 from Pediatrics, 3 from Internal Medicine, and 4 from other Departments), 8 of whom are primarily basic researchers, 3 exclusively clinical researchers, and 2 whose research portfolios are split evenly between basic and clinical research. Since many adult GI and liver diseases have origins in childhood that often continue through life, mentors from both adult and pediatric subspecialties are purposefully included. Opportunities to access large multi-center longitudinal studies (NIDDK and non-NIDDK-supported) of children and adults with GI and liver diseases have never been more robust or available, and the leadership for the largest of these in IBD, cholestasis and NASH are TG mentors. This TG application will focus efforts on 2 post-doctoral Trainees (MD or PhD) contemporaneously each year. Trainees will develop expertise as digestive health researchers under the oversight and guidance of the TP Executive Committee and mentors, integrating Internal and External Advisory Board input. The TP incorporates a structured degree program in Masters of Science in Clinical Research for one clinically-oriented MD trainee each year, or a Certificate in Translational Research for basic research MD and PhD trainees, via the Laney Graduate School/Atlanta Clinical and Translational Science Institute (ACTSI). Mentees will benefit from a balanced Scholarship Oversight Committee with basic and translational expertise, coursework for the Responsible Conduct of Research (RCR) training and a mentee-driven Individual Development Plan (IDP). Completion of individualized TP (coursework, mentored research experience, environmental exposure, advice and professional development) is expected to provide a rich and lasting springboard for mentees' careers.